A love sick deer
by B. Weasley
Summary: Lily Evans, James Potter and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans... this definitely won't end well.


**Enter for the Houses Competition Y5 - Round 2 - Eagles - Transfiguration**

**Prompt:** [Speech] "I think I'm allergic to you"; [Object] Bertie Bott's Cod Liver Oil Flavoured Bean

**Category:** Standard

**Word count: **1.264

* * *

_**A love sick deer**_

"I think I'm allergic to you," Lilian Evans said while sitting in a hospital bed in the Hogwarts Infirmary. The redhead usually was more polite, but when it comes to James Potter, she doesn't really care what she says or not.

"Why you are saying stuff like that Lilypad?" James Potter asked with a hoarse voice and a smug grin and messing with his hair. James couldn't help himself, he always tries to look his best when Lily is around.

"Because if it wasn't true, I won't be at the Hospital Wing with you in the other bed, because you tried to kiss me," Lily replied, huffing and crossing her arms. She couldn't believe that James put her in the Hospital Wing because of a dare in a game of _Truth or Dare_. She will kill Sirius when she is released, and maybe Remus too.

"This doesn't mean anything Red, and you know that; this could mean that you are so madly in love with me that your body has a shock because we kissed," James said with that damn grin. Lily wished that she could slap the grin off his face. Maybe Madame Pomfrey will let her do this; a girl can dream, right?

"In your dreams Potter," Lily hissed under her breath.

"Actually, in my dreams, we are much closer than this and…" James started to say but was interrupted by the arrival of their friends. Lily couldn't be more grateful than she was now.

"Hey Lils, how are you feeling now? Still trying to kill James or thinking about doing this when Madame Pomfrey let you go," Marlene McKinnon, one of Lily's best friends asked with a small smile. Sometimes Lily wonders why they are friends, but sometimes she just knows.

"I thought we were friends Marley, you are hurting my feelings!" James tried to yell, but lose his voice quickly, a motion that made everyone laugh. "Glad to know that I'm entertainments to you all."

"Oh c'mon Prongs, we are just pulling your leg; we even brought you gifts," Sirius Black said, giving James a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans box. "Enjoy yourself and I hope that you pick a nice one this time."

"What is the worst flavour you ever picked?" Remus Lupin asked with an amused grin. "What? I'm curious okay; I always get the nice ones."

"How can you always get the nice ones? You must have to have got a weird or a bad one sometime," Dorcas Meadowes asked. "It's impossible to not get a bad one once in your life."

"Remus has a gift, I never seen he ate one that he didn't enjoy," Peter Pettigrew answered shrugging.

"But James at the other hand had the worst luck I ever saw when it comes to the Beans…" Sirius said with an amused grin and a twinkle in his grey eyes. James knew before his _brother _said anything that problem is coming his way. "Am I right Prongs?"

"Shut up Padfoot! I don't have the worst of lucky… I just made poor choices in the past," James said, trying hard not to blush, but he could feel already the heat coming at his cheeks.

"Well, why don't you try one now and see if your luck had changed Potter?" Lily asked with her doe eyes; eyes that always made James do whatever she wants. "Who knows, maybe now you can enjoy a good Bean."

"Oh, this is something I know I'll enjoy to watch," Remus said sitting at one of the chairs around one of the beds. "Maybe, after your kiss with Lily your luck really changed; she didn't hex you after all."

"She only didn't hex him because she was very occupied having an allergic reaction to James' kiss…" Marlene said, imitating Remus' actions. "Ow Jamie, you really know how to take the breath away of a girl huh?"

"Ha ha, very funny Marley," James answered with the little voice he still had, with a pout. He still didn't know what happened at the Common Room, but hey, he wasn't complaining. He still kissed the girl of his dreams.

"But why Lily ended in the Hospital Wing? This is something that I didn't understand…" Remus said while taking a Flavour Bean. "Hum, candy cane."

"You already have your answer Remus," Lily started to say seeing the boy with his candy. "I saw that James take one of this before he kissed, and I'm assuming that you take a strawberry one?"

"How you know that? I thought that you aren't studying Divination," James said with amazement. Lily was really incredible.

"Because I'm allergic to strawberry Potter, that's the reason," Lily replied crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Really, it wasn't so difficult to see the connection.

"Ha, I told you that you aren't allergic to me; I need to remember to not eat strawberries or something strawberry flavoured for the next time…" James said to himself, but Lily still could hear what he was saying.

"Next time? What do you mean with next time? It won't have a next time Potter, just in your dreams," Lily said, starting to get red in the face, just like a strawberry. How ironic.

"I already told you that in my dreams we are…" James started to say but once again was interrupted by one of their friends.

"Oh Prongs, for the love of Morgana, don't finish this sentence. Just eat a Flavour Bean, please," Sirius said choosing a random Bean and giving to James without a second glance.

"Thank you, Sirius, you are a good friend," Lily said with a little smile which made James roll his eyes and eat the Bean that Sirius gave to him, just to almost choke the next second. "What now Potter?"

"This is the worst Bean I ever take, oh Merlin, I think I gonna puke," James said with a green face. Lily didn't want to show, but she was starting to feel concern for the boy.

"How could someone made something so vile and so horrible and sell to children and teens?" James continued his rant, without much voice and trying hard not to puke.

"Sirius, what was the flavour that you choose to James?" Remus asked, trying not to laugh at James' behavior.

"I don't know, I choose the first that I saw," Sirius said with his hands in the air, trying to say that this isn't his fault.

"James, what is the flavour after all?" Dorcas asked, without much patience with the Marauder.

"Cod Liver Oil, oh Merlin, I think we need to call Madame Pomfrey now," James said with a little voice and looking green by the second.

"I call her, and in the meantime, we leave the two lovebirds alone and maybe Lils could help Madame Pomfrey take care of James," Marlene said standing up with a smile in her face and a glint in her eyes very much alike to Sirius.

"Thanks a lot, Marley," Lily huffed under her breath while her friends left the Hospital Wing, leaving her behind with a sick James.

Maybe she doesn't have to stay longer and could come back to her dorm in no time, or maybe she could take another Cod Liver Oil Flavoured Bean and give to her friends for leaving her behind with James. She will need to make some plans but this could work. She just hopes that James doesn't try to kiss her again while pucking… not that she wants that he kisses her again. She will need to learn to lie better to herself.


End file.
